Not really a daddy's girl
by AFincorporated
Summary: Atalanta is just a normal kid from NYC. That all changes one night when she's attacked by a monster and saved by Egyptians. But even at Brooklyn house she feels out of place, like she belongs somewhere else. Meanwhile, CHB is searching for Atalanta, a mysterious missing demigod. When they find her, the Egyptians and Greeks/Romans must learn to live together. Oh, and save the world.
1. I egg a hydra

**F: This is an F story not an A story. Right, A?**

**A: yep! This story is being written by F, not me.**

**F: though I don't own anything from PJO or HoO.**

**A: if she did, then she'd be super rich and she would buy me a herd of llamas for my birthday. right, F?**

**F:Um, I might do that….**

**A: You would buy me lots of llamas if you were rich, right?**

**F:**

**A: right?**

**F: sure. I guess.**

**A: yay!**

**F: I'm just going to start my new story now.**

"Class, I would like to introduce our newest student, Atalanta Greene." The teacher, Mr. Thompson said. I stood in front of the rows of kids, wishing I could melt into the floor, or at least that the other kids would stop staring at me like I was from outer space. "Would you like to tell the class a little bit about yourself?"

"Not really." I muttered. I didn't want to piss off the teacher on my first day at this new school, but I also didn't want to lie. Though I knew how important it was that things go well at the new school. My mom was running out of schools that would take me.

"Alright," Mr. Thompson raised an eyebrow, but he didn't argue. "Then you may go to your seat." I walked to the only empty desk at the back of the class, and slid into the seat. I was right next to a girl with blond hair streaked with red, who was doodling on the desk. She looked up at me as I sat down.

"I'm Sadie. Welcome to BAG." She whispered with a slight British accent as Mr. Thompson started talking about math or whatever.

"Thanks."

"Did you just move to Brooklyn?"

"No, just switched schools." I said, hoping she didn't ask why I had gotten kicked out of the last school. Sadie was about to say something else, but the teacher interrupted her.

"Miss Kane, did you have something to add?"

"No, sir. Sorry." Sadie said quickly, straightening up.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. A couple of kids teased me about my name, we got a pop quiz in science, and I couldn't read anything in the textbooks. I have dyslexia, so all the letters on the pages turned around and switched places so that it was impossible to tell what the words were.

That night, I walked the twenty-nine blocks home and up the seven flights of stairs to my mom's tiny apartment. She works three jobs to afford the place. She works as a computer tech person by day, a waitress by night, and a student by later at night.

I never knew my dad. Sometimes I wonder what he was like, and if things would be different for us if he was still around. Mom hates to talk about him. All she's ever told me was that he was a mechanic, and that he "had to leave" whatever she meant by that.

My mom's always tired, with bags under her eyes and her hair mussed, so it makes me feel awful just to look at her. I always think I should be doing more to help out with the finances, but my mom insists that I don't. She says I deserve a nice childhood. I say I already graduated from childhood. She just shakes her head and looks sad at that, but I don't understand why.

I slung my backpack off and tossed it onto the couch. I spent the evening doing homework, and made myself macaroni-and-cheese for dinner. Mom wouldn't get home until late, probably not until after I was in bed.

It was about eight-o'clock that night when I remembered that mom had asked me to pick up more eggs from the store. I couldn't let her down on the one thing she had asked me to do. I pulled on my dark blue hoodie and scuffed white sneakers. I tied my curly black hair up in a ponytail automatically. I also gave green eyes and a freckled face, and I always wear jeans, no matter what the occasion.

The grocery store was only a few blocks away, so I got the eggs and was already on my way home in less than ten minutes.

I was just about to push open the door to my apartment building, when a bang came from across the street.

I turned around. There was nobody there. The thumping bang came again. "Hello?" I called, taking a few steps forward. The sounds were coming from the alley across the street. I had turned back around, and was just about to head inside and forget about it, when something horrible emerged from the alley.

It was a dragon, with a dozen scaly heads, all of it's cat eyes trained on me. One head turned up towards the sky, and shot a column of flame into the air. I screamed and stumbled back, pressing my back into the brick wall of the apartment building.

"What the h***?" I screamed. The monster lumbered forward, its huge heads all turning in different directions. It shot another blast of flame at me, and I dove to the left to avoid it, bruising my shoulder and scraping my elbow as I landed on the concrete. I scrambled to my feet, stumbling away. The monster shot another blast of flame at me, singing the hairs on the back of my neck.

I ran down the street, blindly skidding around corners and dodging people. The monster didn't seem to bother anyone else. They got out of its way, but nobody else seemed to be really concerned with it. I actually heard one person mutter, "Stupid kid should keep that dog on a leash."

Dog? It wasn't a dog! But I didn't have the time to stop and tell that guy how wrong he was.

I dodged fire blasts and sprinted across streets. I glanced back at the monster. When it saw me looking, it opened one of its mouths and shot a spray of acid at me. It splattered on the sidewalk and singed my pant leg. "Fire _and_ acid?" I screamed. "That's not fair!"

I would've been dead then, but… was that a… a griffon? Carrying a boat? With people in it? They were coming right towards me! The boat landed in the middle of the street, and four teenagers leapt out.

I was surprised to see Sadie from my school was one of them. There was also a dark skinned boy with dark hair in a button-up shirt who was holding a curved sword, a bronze-skinned boy in a workout shirt with a lot of amulets and rings, and a girl with short dark hair who was holding up one hand with a… fireball on her palm. There was a fireball in her hand.

I must be going nuts. That was the answer. I was a lunatic. A total lunatic.

"Why-" I ran towards them. Crazy or not, they might be able to help me. "Never mind. Just-"

"_Atalanta?_" Sadie yelled. "Get behind us! We can take it."

Sadie and the others with her attacked the monster. The boy in the workout top pressed his hand to one of the monsters heads, and it disintegrated into gray dust. He grinned, but two more smaller heads just appeared where the old one used to be. His grin disappeared.

The girl holding fire shot some at the monster, but that didn't seem to hurt it. The flames just bounced off its scales. Sadie raised one hand and shouted something in a language I didn't know. A blazing symbol appeared in the air in front of her, and the monster reared back like it was in pain.

But the monster swung one of its heads, sweeping them all of their feet. It advanced on them, but they were all still on the ground, struggling to get back up.

There was nothing I could do. They were going to die. I didn't know them, but they had saved my life. I could escape with the monster turning all its attention on them, but I knew I couldn't. I looked down at the grocery bag, still in my hand. I pulled out the carton of eggs.

It probably wouldn't help, but I had no better ideas….

The egg splattered against the hydras scales. I threw another and it smacked it in an eye. "Hey! Ugly! Big green and scaly, getcher a** over here! Leave them alone, stink bomb! Thats right, I'm talking to you! Eat eggs, you dumb lizard!"

I threw another egg at it, and it cracked on its side. The monster made a harumphing sound and turned towards me. "Leave them alone! Over here, fatso!" I tossed three more eggs at it. It roared in anger and blasted flames at me, headed straight for my face, but I heard a yell from the other side of it.

A glowing symbol appeared in front of me, and the flames stopped a few feet from me, like there was an invisible shield between me and the monster.

I couldn't see what was happening, because the monster was between me and the others. It turned, and reared up and blasted flame, but someone shouted another strange word in another language, and it collapsed, bursting into gold dust.

When the dust and smoke cleared from the air, they all stood there, unharmed. My mouth was open, and I was gaping at them. I couldn't help it. I knew they must have just done magic. That was the only explanation. Magic. _What_.

"Who _are_ you people?" I asked. "Who are you _really_?"

"I'm Carter Kane." The boy with the curved sword said, stepping forward. "This is Walt Stone and my girlfriend Zia Rashid. And this is my sister Sadie Kane. But I'm betting you already knew that one."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Great. More important question: was that magic?"

"Yes." The girl named Zia nodded. "We're magicians of the house of life, following the path of the gods. You're probably a magician too, since that thing was attacking you. You should come with us."

"Uh, okay." I said. "I have no idea what half of that meant, but I'll take your word for it."

I climbed in the boat with them, and the griffin (I think I heard Carter call it "Freak") started to flap its wings. The boat lifted off the ground, swinging from side to side. "Woah." I grabbed the side of the boat nervously.

"Don't worry, its safe." Carter assured me.

I nodded. "Where exactly are we going?"

"To Brooklyn house." Walt said. "There you can learn about Egypt and magic and things like that. Its the safest place for magicians to learn magic, other than maybe the first nome in Egypt, but thats a long trip."

"Right." I wasn't even pretending to understand what they were talking about now.

We landed on the roof of a warehouse in Brooklyn. "Why are we at a warehouse?" I asked, puzzled.

They all gave me weird looks. "You mean you can't see it?" Sadie asked. "It's like three feet from your face."

"_What_ is?" I asked. "There's nothing here but an empty roof!"

"Not exactly." Carter waved a hand, and a shiver ran through the air. Then a huge mansion appeared on the roof. I could only see it out of the corner of my eye, which was weird, but it had balconies and a big patio and a swimming pool with an albino alligator in it.

"Woah." I muttered. "Thats weird and awesome at the same time." They lead me through the mansion, which they called "Brooklyn house" and introduced me to the other kids there. I also met a money named Khufu who has this thing for the letter "o", and Carter and Sadie's uncle Amos.

I didn't understand why I was here, but it didn't feel right, like I was in the wrong place. But there was no reason to feel that way! According to the others I belonged here, I was one of them, and they must be right…. but every time they said the name of a god or a spell, I thought, _that's not right. That's not what its supposed to be._

I might not know where I was supposed to be, but I knew one thing for sure: I wasn't a magician, and I certainly wasn't Egyptian.

**Okay, so sorry that this was just with the kane chronicles so far. I promise that PJO/HoO will come in a chapter or two from now. This really is a crossover, I'm not lying! Atalanta isn't a magician, she's right, she's a greek! But the greeks/romans aren't in the story yet, though they will be.**

**Remember to please leave a review/favorite/follow me or this story if you like it so far.**


	2. I get claimed

**F: okay, I'm back with chapter two.**

**A: yeah, she is.**

**F: you didn't have to say that.**

**A: I wanted to help.**

**F: If you want to help say my disclaimer.**

**A: okay! Yes! This is F's story but she doesn't own the kane chronicles or PJO/HoO**

**F: thanks. Now I can start.**

**Atalanta's POV~**

Before I had gone to bed the night before, I had called my mom and explained what had happened. It hadn't been a good conversation. After telling her about the monster and where I was, she had given a long sigh.

"I suppose I always knew this would happen. He always said I couldn't protect you forever." Her voice was terribly sad, and maybe a bit scared?

"Who said you couldn't protect me, mom?" I asked, wondering if I really wanted to know.

"Your father." She said. "He always said you would have to be a hero one day. He warned me this would happen but I didn't want to listen. I don't know how he knew, but he was right." I was awake long into the night, wondering how my dad could've known about the Egyptians. Was he one of them?

The next morning, Sadie decided she wanted to start teaching me magic herself.

"It's an easy spell. Just focus on the plate and make it break." Sadie said impatiently. She was slumped in the chair next to where I was standing, propping up her head with one hand. I glared at the plate on the table a few feet in front of me and repeated the spell.

"Ha-di!" I said, pointing at the plate. It didn't even move. "Ha-di, ha-di, ha-di, ha-di!" I waved my arms around. "This isn't working."

"Maybe your saying it wrong." Sadie suggested lazily. I said it again. "No, thats right. Maybe you're not concentrating hard enough." I turned to glare at her. "Hey, I don't know."

"Maybe I'm not really a magician? Maybe I'm just a normal person that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?" I asked, trying to keep the hopefulness out of my voice.

"I don't think so, Atalanta." Sadie shook her head. "That monster last night would _not_ leave you alone."

"Speaking of that monster last night…." Carter came in the room with Walt, who were both carrying scrolls from the library. "I don't know what to think about it. I'm not even sure it was Egyptian."

"What do you mean, of course it was Egyptian! What else could it be, brother dear?" Sadie snapped.

"We're not sure." Walt said. "But that kind of monster, a dragon with a dozen heads, isn't mentioned in any of these old texts. It's like it wasn't actually Egyptian. But then we have no idea what it could've been." **(AN: I don't know if that's actually true, that there are no hydras in Egyptian mythology, so just pretend that its true)**

"I have an idea." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I realized that the puzzle pieces had been putting themselves together in my brain since last night. That monster, and something about an old book of stories mom read me when I was little.

Everyone was staring at me.

"What was it, then?" Sadie asked.

"Um, it's just that that monster was a lot like something from Greek mythology." I said. "I used to read those stories when I was a kid. There was a dragon with a dozen heads, called a hydra. It got killed by Heracles as one of his twelve labors."

"That could just be coincidence." Walt tried to say, but another piece of the puzzle was clicking into place.

"But remember last night you made one of the heads disappear, and two more grew in its place. That happened to Heracles in the myth. Cut off one head, two grow back. He had to burn the neck so the heads couldn't grow, and he could kill the monster."

"That fits." Carter frowned. "But I don't see how something from Greek myth could be true."

"Maybe the greek stories were real, too." I suggested. I went a little pink when they all stared at me. "I mean, if the Egyptian myths are real, why not the Greek ones? I don't see a reason why that couldn't happen."

"She's right." Another man was walking into the room. He looked like Carter, with the same shade skin and hair. He wore a blue suit and had red beads braided into his long hair. "In fact, more right then you know."

"Amos, the Greek myths can't be real!" Walt said. "That's impossible! I'm an Egyptian god. There can't also be Greek gods." Suddenly I realized that his voice was a little different, and Sadie was looking at him strangely. Then he muttered, "Shut up, Anubis."

"Anubis?" I asked. "You're the host of Anubis?"

"Yeah."

"That's not the point." Carter interrupted. "How can Greek myths be real? That makes no sense!"

"No, it really doesn't." Sadie said. "Uncle Amos, explain please!"

"The Greek myths have always been real." Amos sighed. "And the Egyptian myths, as well. As you know." Sadie rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. "They have stayed far away from each other, though. Long ago the Greek and Egyptian gods formed a treaty, stating that only in times of great peril would they contact each other. If a Greek monster was attacking in Egyptian territory, it may mean that that great peril has finally come."

"But we faced Apophis without Greeks!" Sadie protested. "So what could be worse then that?" Amos just shrugged.

"I don't know. But I do know that it's coming, and we will need the help of the greeks to face it."

"So how do we contact them?" Carter asked. "Do they know about this threat as well?"

"I don't believe so." Amos said. "But they will come to us. I think one of them is already here." Amos turned to me, with a strange expression on his face. "Isn't that right, Atalanta?"

I just stared at him.

"I guess?"

"Wait, you mean Atalanta is greek?" Walt asked, looking just as confused as I felt. "How is she here then?"

"Actually, that makes sense." Carter said. "Why she couldn't see Brooklyn house until I lowered some of our defenses last night. Why she couldn't use a simple spell. She might just not be a magician at all."

"So she's really Greek? Wow." Sadie looked impressed.

I was getting more confused by the minute, and wondering if they were ever going to stop talking about me like I wasn't there. I was Greek? I had only just found out about the Egyptians! This made no sense, and I wanted answers.

"Shut up! Just shut up for a minute!" I burst out, and they all stopped talking, looking surprised. I wheeled on Amos. "If I'm not a magician, then what _am I?_ What am I, then?" He just looked at me sadly.

"I think you might be a demigod." He sighed. "But we can't know which god until the Greeks manage to find us. I believe they are searching for you right now, and you will lead them here, to Brooklyn house. When they arrive, they won't yet know of the Egyptians. That's why the gods sent the hydra, so that you would come with us and lead them here."

"What's a _demigod?_" I demanded.

"Half mortal, half god." Carter said, in a strangled voice. "It means you're only half human. I remember reading some Greek myths once. Heracles was a demigod. So was Perseus, Achilles- all the great Greek heroes were half _god._ Amos is saying you are, too."

"Half human…?" I repeated softly. "I'm only half… _human?_ So that's why mom won't tell me about dad. He must have been a god. My dad's a god. Ok, thats really weird."

"Pretty much." Sadie agreed.

"There's no time for this." Amos said impatiently. "The Greeks could get here any minute, and we have to be ready when they do."

Downstairs, the doorbell rang.

**Percy's POV~**

"I don't understand what the big deal is." Percy complained as Annabeth pulled him through the streets of New Rome. "Why are they getting so many demigods just to find one new demigod? I wanted to go surfing today!"

"Because Chiron thinks that this demigod might be a daughter of one of the big three." Annabeth explained patiently. "She killed a hydra, we think single-handedly, and now she's missing. Nobody knows what happened to her."

"Annabeth, Percy, you're here." Frank waved to them from where he stood, waiting beside a chariot and two pegasi. "I'm going to fly and Hazel's already on her way with Arion. The chariots for you two. Chiron wants us to search Manhattan, and Hazel is going to help Reyna check Staten island."

"Just Manhattan?"

Frank missed the sarcasm in Percy's voice. "Yeah. He's sending Leo, Piper, and Jason to Brooklyn. Nico and Will are taking Queens, and the Stolls and Clarisse are searching the Bronx. The mortal police are searching too, but they don't know she's a demigod, so they won't have much luck."

Percy and Annabeth climbed on the chariot, and Frank changed into a large golden eagle and started up into the sky. The pegasi pulling their chariot went fast, pulling the two demigods across the country in only half an hour.

They landed in Manhattan, and spent the entire rest of the day searching with Frank. They showed people a picture of the missing demigod. She had curly black hair, vivid green eyes, and a freckled face. In the picture she wore a blue hoodie and jeans. Nobody they asked had seen her. Frank turned into a bloodhound, but he had little luck.

That night, they returned to Camp Half Blood to meet up with the other demigods who had been searching.

"Nothing at all." Will Solace shook his head at the camp fire. He and Nico sat side-by-side. It was common knowledge that they liked each other, though neither seemed able to figure out that the other liked them back. "We don't think the missing demigod is in Queens. We looked everywhere."

"Not a thing in the Bronx." Clarisse growled. "What's the name of this kid again? Amelia?"

"Atalanta." Annabeth corrected. "Atalanta Green. And we couldn't find her either."

"Well, she's not in Staten island. We checked everywhere twice." Hazel sighed. "So she must be in Brooklyn, if shes not anywhere else. We should all search there tomorrow."

"Yeah, we didn't look everywhere." Leo said. "We haven't checked down by the warehouses yet."

"I don't think all of us will have to go." Piper said. "If you guys-"

"We have plans tomorrow." Connor and Travis Stoll said immediately. "Well, _Travis_ has plans. With _Katie._" Connor elbowed his brother as they walked away.

"Shut up." Travis mumbled, but he didn't look unhappy.

"I have to teach my wrestling class tomorrow." Clarisse said. "Hope you find the kid."

"Frank, Hazel, and I, are needed back at Camp Jupiter. We left Dakota in charge. We have to get back before bad things happen."

"So it's just the five of us checking Brooklyn tomorrow." Annabeth said, taking charge. "Piper, Leo, Jason, Percy, and I will go and look for her."

"I hope she's alright." Hazel said sadly. "And I think she's probably a daughter of one of the big three. She's totally untrained but she killed that hydra."

"Yeah, that took guts." Leo agreed. He was roasting a marshmallow over the campfire. "Don't worry, Hazel. We'll find her."

_The next day, Piper, Jason, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth have found Brooklyn house and have figured out that Atalanta Green must be inside._

"_Should we knock?" Jason asked._

"_Maybe we should just ring the doorbell." Percy suggested._

"_Who owns this place?" Annabeth said, not listening to them. "Who took Atalanta Green here? Why did she come here after she killed the hydra?"_

"_I dunno. C'mon, lets just do it." Leo reached forward and rang the doorbell._

**Atalanta's POV~**

We scrambled down the stairs as the doorbell got rung again. "I didn't know we even have a doorbell!" Sadie cried as we skidded around a corner, running for the front hall. A boy I didn't know was almost to the door, about to open it.

"Julian, don't open the door!" Carter shouted. The boy turned, surprised.

"Whats wrong? And since when do we have a doorbell? I didn't know we had a doorbell." The boy, Julian, asked.

"I didn't know either!" Sadie said, but Zia and a small boy carrying a penguin under each arm were already running in the room.

"I didn't know we had a doorbell!" Zia panted.

"Everyone, forget the doorbell!" Walt said. "The Greeks are here!"

"Wait, Greeks?" Julian asked, puzzled.

Carter explained about the Greeks in one sentence and speaking very very fast. "TheGreeksarerealandtheyareherethegreekgodsarerealtoowethinkAtalantaisagreekdemigodshe'shalfgod."

"Would they like to meet my penguins?" The short boy carrying penguins asked.

"No!"

"Well you can't just leave them on the doorstep." I snapped, striding towards the door.

"Wait!" Amos yelled, but I had already pulled it open.

Standing on the doorstep was five teenagers, all older then me. There was a scrawny latino boy, a girl with choppy dark hair in tiny braids, a girl with blond hair, a boy with sea-green eyes and dark hair, and a blond boy with bright blue eyes. "Hi." I said. "Are you the Greeks?"

"Are you Atalanta Green?" The girl with blond hair said.

"Who's asking?"

The blond girl and I stared at each other for a minute. "Annabeth Chase." She shook my hand.

"Atalanta Green, as you've probably guessed. C'mon in."

"Are you guys _seriously_ Greek?" Sadie asked sceptically. "And is Atalanta really a demigod?"

"You say demigod like you guys aren't." The blond boy frowned.

"We're not. We only found out that the Greek myths were real today. We're Egyptian magicians." Carter said.

"Wait, Egyptian?"

It took a while to explain about the Egyptians being real. Then they had to tell us more about the Greeks, and also the Romans who were apparently real as well. It took two hours to get everyone understanding everything, so it was lunchtime when we were done.

"But if I'm a demigod," I asked while we ate lunch on the terrace, next to the pool. "Then who's my godly parent?"

"We won't know until you get claimed." Annabeth said. "That's when your godly parent will send us a sign to let us know that you're their child."

"And when will that happen?" I asked. Suddenly a rosy glow appeared, lighting up everyone's faces. I couldn't see the source, but…. oh. I looked up. Hanging over my head was a 3-D holographic image of a blazing fiery hammer. I searched my brain to try and remember the name of the god with the hammer as their symbol. Something that had to do with cowboys, but that couldn't be right.

"That's the symbol of Hephaestus." Annabeth said.

"Cool, you're my sister!" Leo cheered, and gave me a high-five. I couldn't help but grin. I had always wondered who my dad was, and honestly, a god of fire wasn't as crazy as some of the theories I had dreamed up about who he might be. A superhero, a fiction writer, a famous painter…. over the years theorizing who my dad was had become my automatic pass time when I was bored.

Now I finally knew.

After lunch, we got to the most important thing. The looming threat that had finally pulled the Egyptians and the Greeks together. We all brainstormed ideas, but we didn't have anything definite. It was finally agreed that we would all keep our eyes and ears open, and contact the other group right away if we found something.

As for me, I went back home to my mom's apartment. The other demigods thought that it would be best if I started spending my summers at Camp Half Blood, but that I could stay at home for the rest of the year.

When I got home, I found mom waiting anxiously. She had been so worried she had taken the day off all three of her jobs. I felt guilty for worrying her like that, but I was glad that she was there.

My mom is the nicest lady in existence. She's pretty, too, with silky curly dark hair all the way down her back in a braid, big green eyes, and a warm heart-shaped face. But there's always worry lines between her eyebrows and bags under her eyes. Her name's Alexandra Green, but everyone calls her Allie. She's like the mom for not just me, but the entire block. If someone has a problem, they bring it to Allie. I wish they wouldn't. She has enough on her plate without trying to help other people as well. Then I feel guilty for feeling that way.

"My little Ata." Mom moaned several times through the day.

"I'm fine, mom." I would say, but she would just sigh.

"Your father always said you would be a hero one day…. I just never believed him."

A few days later, at school, Sadie told me that they had found something. Something about the approaching threat. It was beginning.


End file.
